


The Prison Breaker

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon my nord character from Skyrim.  Cynric Endell of the thieves guild,  visit an  Abandoned Prison hopping to loot the prison of many treasures. Shannon finds out a very dark secret about Cynric that turns the hands of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Breaker

The Prison Breaker

 

After long night of thieving jobs for Vex and Delvin Shannon returned to the Ragged Flagon to turn her jobs.

After talking with Vex she decided to sit down at the table across from Delvin facing him as she turned her job to him. 

"Something troubling ya i'll listen said Delvin.

" No Delvin nothing is troubling me i just need a rest for a minute.

Shannon sat at the table for few minutes when all of sudden she felt someones hand on her shoulder.

" Good to see you again Lass how are things" Oh things are fine Brynjolf just so worn out a bit.

" Okay lass but Cynric is looking for you here take this and go talk to him for me please lass." Alright I will go find him, he better not be in some kind of trouble, Brynjolf however if he is you then own me one.  
" Yes lass i know he's not in any trouble. He's got a place in mind for you to loot of gold so see what he's got in mind." Shannon stood up and walked away from the table. While walking away she shot Brynjolf smirkly look as he sat down and drink some mead. 

Shannon knew what was on Brynjolf's mind so she swing her hips a little as she walked away, she slowly making her way to the door of the Cistern. She opened the door and walked in she saw Cynric off in the distance shooting steel arrows at the target dummy.

She started moving to left of the Cistern she began to notice that most of the thieves were sleeping or sitting at the table talking.

She walked up to Cynric tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey there you are i was just looking for you need to talk to you about something? " Cynric lightly purred as he talked." "Okay Cyn spill it time is money." "There is an Abandoned Prison is a collapsed, partially flooded Imperial prison. "Furthermore I over heard the guards in Riften talking about it so why not check out it with me that way you get to know me. " So where is this prison located and that is the last place i ever thought you would want go from what told me about prison breaking." "Oh yes that was quite and a tale it's not that i do not like prisons. "I just thought this would be interesting place to loot of gold.'' "Okay i'm in so what's the story behind this prison Cyn. " Well as the guards tell it was unnamed Imperial prison was abandoned long ago as a strong storm surged the White River."

"The guards were ordered to execute the remaining prisoners or just leave them to drown as the prison flooded."  
"The prisoners had devised a plan though to escape through a secret passageway to the river."  
"There they would wait out the flood before fleeing."

"The exact events are unknown, but the number of skeletal remains found in locked cells suggests that the prisoners were left to drown." 

"Those that attempted to escape through the passageway weren't any luckier, as the exit was already entirely underwater and opening it only caused the river to flood in more."

" So no one actually knows what really happen." "Anyway if we by chance run into some ghost my mark-mans skill and your sword skill we should not have any problems said Cynric. 

Cynric and Shannon left the Cistern and headed for the abandoned prison. Shannon knew where the prison was located. She passed it on one of her many travels just had not went in to it until now.

Shannon was a bit uneasy that Cynric wanted to go there. However she went with it even though she could sense that he was up to something.

Finally they arrived at the abandoned prison. Shannon followed Cynric through the door to the prison entering the prison there is a large collapsed room with a small guard room. They stood in in the large circular room when all of the sudden, they heard loud banging noise. Which sounded like a prison cell door banging against the wall. "What was that said Cynric as he gripped his bow slowly walked down the lower level. 

Shannon followed him she saw blue pile of goo on the ground. Then out of corner of her eye she saw a ghost a few feet in front of her. Shannon quickly unshithed her glass great sword and took a swing at the ghost which failed at blocking her attacks within minutes the ghost turned into blue pile of goo. Cynric was close behind her she had no idea he was behind her. Shannon was so worn out and tired that she could not hear his footsteps do his muffle spell. She saw a chest in the corner walking past many of the prison cells. Shannon slowly got to the chest and was about to bend down and lock pick it. All of the sudden she felt Cynric's hands upon her hips lightly caressing her hips. Shannon began lean back against Cynric as he lightly brushed her hair off of her neck. As he slowly started intensely kissing her neck.

Shannon was in awe and complete excitement. Cynric kissing her neck had sent shock waves through her body it captivated her so badly that she desired him, and did not want him to stop kissing her neck. Shannon started feeling hot unknown desires that began to stir unbound feelings of lust. The deep sensual kisses on her neck heighten her erotic desires.

How could Cynric have know where to kiss her. That intensely passionate unfolding sexual desires aroused her from his kiss. Shannon began to think deeply she thought maybe someone had told him. However being a Breton as he is slyly knew what to do on his own. Cynric could sense that Shannon was completely under his spell sly as fox.

Shannon had wondered about Cynric since he first appeared. Out of the shadows of the cistern his hood covering left side of his face. When they finally did speak she was intrigued by his strikingly pale blue eyes. His voice the way he talked made her want to know more about him.

I wonder what he was hiding behind that hood she thought. Shannon not seen him without it more mystery and slyness showed in his eyes. She had watched him a few times when she had few minutes to relax after a job. Shannon watched him shooting steel arrows at the practice dummy, his aim was perfect bull's eye every shot. She wondered if he had noticed that she was watching him.

Cynric knew all to well that she had been watching him as he desired to be in her embrace. However at the time that sort of thing was not a good idea. Cynric knew Brynjolf had feelings for her as well though Cynric did not want tread on his territory but he still keep his distant.

So he would wait until she became guild master. Cynric had an interesting conversation with Vex the night before the prison loot job. 

He knew how close Vex and Shannon were at the time. Cynric talked to Vex finding out more about Shannon. The two had came up with an idea which worked out into a plan to get Shannon alone.

Shannon leaned up against Cynric as she finally moaned from the feeling of his lips pressed against her neck.

Shannon finally spoke may i please see you without your hood on, i am dying to know what lays beyond it. 

Cynric turned facing Shannon while taking off his hood he said "it's my trademark but for you i will remove it and only for you.

" Shannon was impressed of because what she saw Cynric had long shoulder length raven hair.

" I just don't understand why you hide yourself under that hood said Shannon coyly. Cynric you are very handsome any women would fall down in front of you. 

" Trust me Shannon i know the effect i have on women i just don't flaunt it around the guild. Shannon looked deeply into Cynric's pale icy blue eyes as she stepped forward. She slowly ran her hand along the side of Cynric's face, as she felt his hand running along the side of her back. Shannon leaned in closer to Cynric as her lips met his, she kissed him very passionately. While Cynric ran his hands up and down her body lightly caressing and feeling the softness of her skin Shannon was wearing Dread Armor which left a lot of her body exposed.

Cynric pulled Shannon closer to him as the kiss deepen, Shannon slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth lightly massaging his tongue with hers.

Cynric was completely aroused by the feeling of her tongue intermingling with his. Shannon could fell something bulging against her womanhood starting to make very wet in hot desire of him. Oh by the nines she thought he's so turned on right now and completely under my erotic spell. 

After the kiss Cynric kissed Shannon's neck again slowly tracing his hands down her body as he doing this he was removing her armor as he went along Shannon moaned out by nine i want you so bad!!!!!!!! All of the sudden she noticed she was fully nude in front of Cynric she felt a bit uncontrollable being guild master she did not take to that well as she gave Cynric you're going to pay for that one look. 

Cynric shot back a sly smile at her slightly laughing.  
In a sly husky voice he said ' Oh is the beautiful guild master upset with me or at my skill for undressing her?

Shannon stood there in intrigued by him she could not believe how sly he was now she knew as she breathed deeply as she began to say “I have no doubt in your skill my dear I have watched you from a far shooting steel arrows at the practice dummy so now i'm completely under your spell do what you desire to me keep in mind i am your superior.

Cynric stood in front of Shannon and lightly ran his hand along the side of her face as he said i desire to have you and i want you right here and right now give into your dark desires my love don't play coy with me guild master for i can make you cum within minutes. 

Shannon looked deeply into Cynric's eyes as he pulled her closer to him as she tried to back away from him Oh no she said until you strip your armor off then i will let you touch me.

Cynric flipped his wrist and cast a minor spell as his armor disappear "Now i am just as naked as you are now will you let me touch your beautiful skin the waiting is killing me just give in to your dark desires i am not going to hurt you i just want to please you. Shannon stood in front of Cynric and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck Cynric felt his manhood starting to get harder as Shannon kissed his neck makin him feel even more aroused pushing him to the point of absolute desire. 

Cynric blind sighted Shannon as she kissed him he laid her on the fur blanket the layed on the floor of the cell. Shannon laid down on the fur blanket as Cynric laid on top of her as deeply kissed her neck lightly biting her neck ,Shannon moaned wanting more as she laid down and opened her legs as Cynric took note of what she was up to and did not stop him as he continued to kiss her neck sending tingling intense kisses starting from her neck to her chest lightly nibbling on the center of her chest making her heart race faster.

Shannon moaned out softly as she ran her fingers through Cynric's long shoulder length raven hair. Cynric slowly moved from the center of her to left breast nipple perky as lightly traced his tongue around her left nipple making Shannon moan out in deep intense desire she could feel her womanhood starting to get more wet because of Cynric's tongue deeply carrassing her left nipple.

As slowly teased her left nipple with his by flicking tongue up and down on her left nipple making her nipple hard. Shannon moaned out pure pleasure from the feeling of his tongue flickering as did the same to her right nipple. Cynric was enjoying the sweet taste of Shannon's soft skin. Cynric started to go lower on Shannon's on body flicking his tongue from her nipples to her stomach as he took his tongue and circled around her navel making Shannon gasp in sweet pleasure of it. Cynric moved from her navel to right between her legs Shannon knew was going to happen next and started feel a bit uneasy but she decided to relax and let Cynric please her. Cynric started to slowly trace his tongue over the lips of Shannon's womanhood enjoying the sweet taste of wetness of her womanhood “Cynric mmm so sweet tasting just like honey Cynric thought as he plunged his tongue deeper inside of Shannon's wetness making her moan buck her hips a bit as gripped on to Cynric's long flowing hair. 

Shannon could feel every movement of Cynric's tongue “oh by the nine” moaned Shannon as know he was so close to her hot spot. Cynric hear that moan start light flicking his tongue on Shannon's hot spot making Shannon buck her hips as Cynric had hands on her legs keep her from moving as she moaned louder from the pleasure of his tongue rapidly flickering across her hot spot. Shannon was loosing control fast so close to cumming from feeling of Cynric's rapid tongue dance on her hot spot all sudden he hit her hot spot with enough flickering of his tongue that Shannon's climaxed the wet warm juices of her orgasm flowed in Cynric's mouth as the sweet taste flowed into his mouth like warm black briar mead. Shannon 's body started slowly relaxe as heart beat started to slow down as ran finger's through Cynric's hair as began to speak 'so my love do you need a minute to catch your breath as licked the sweet taste on lips.

Shannon sat up for a minute to relax yes she said as Cynric grabbed a small of some kind of red drink out of his hood Shannon watched him carefully it was to dark for her to see what he was drinking. There something dark about Cyn and Shannon could sense it and feel it more then ever before but put the thought out of her mind as felt Cynric's hand ran across the side of cheek shall we continue my love or I have worn you out completely from the pleasure of my tongue.

Shannon was undoubtedly tired it had been long night but she do not want the dark passion to end. So she said i want you to lay down Cynric hmm wondered Cyn is she seriously going to try and over power me i'll play along for now he said with sly grin. Cynric laid down on the fur blanket as Shannon punned herself down on top of him her hips right above his manhood. She leaned down and started kissing his neck as put his hands on her back tracing his nails up and down her soft skin. Shannon felt tingling feeling going up and down her back as felt his nails tracing her back she was enjoying it driving her to more adventurous places on Cyn's body. Shannon started tracing kisses from Cyn's neck to his chest making her way slowly down his body. Cyn's heart started to race from feeling of Shannon's lips on his skin. 

Shannon made further down Cyn's body enjoy salty taste of his skin. As she her way right in between his legs she see he was well hung and started lightly teasing the tip of his manhood with her tongue. Cyn moaned and lightly gripped Shannon's blood red hair. Cynric was enjoy the teasing so much it excited him even more. Shannon slowly started taking Cyn's manhood into her mouth lightly sucking going all the way down feeling his manhood deep inside of her throat started making her wet again started sucking deeper and faster on Cyn's manhood as Cyn started moan from the pleasure of her mouth. Shannon could feel that Cyn was getting close to his climax as he started shakin a bit as began to say “ My love that feels so intense but i need you to stop i long to be inside of you.

Shannon stopped climbed back on top of Cynric and pinned him down and lowered her hips down on to his hips as his manhood slipped up of inside of her as she moaned from the feeling of him being inside of her. Shannon started slightly circling her hips as Cyn thrusts his manhood deeper inside of her sweet wet moist womanhood which make her buck her hips and slam down harder on Cyn. Shannon could feel the intense pleasure of Cyn's manhood inside of her she feel herself getting so close to her climax as Cynric thrust up deeper and harder inside of her the he more moved and thrust made her moan out deep pleasure and bit of pain as she lightly scratched his chest. Shannon dropped her hips slamming down on Cyn as he thrust up harder and then they hit they're climax Cynric shoot his hot seed inside of her wetness. Shannon laid down on top of Cyn as he wrapped his arms around her. Shannon looked deeply into Cyn's eyes as she noticed something different about him.

Cyn was starting to crave the taste of blood he though the amount he drank would keep him from wanting feed but he was wrong. “My love i must go he said in sharp harsh tone i have something that i need to take care of right away.” Shannon got up put back on her dread armor. “ Don't dare leave me now Cynric after what just happened between us. "I am not a slut and i will stand for that kind of treatment Shannon said harsh high pitched tone.'

Cynric knew had to tell her the truth so why not show her he thought so uncast his mortal's mask spell and first time Shannon saw what Cynric was really hiding. His eyes glowed red and his fangs appeared in front of his lips the blood lust had taken over." 'Now you know what i am why i wear a hood and only am seen at night i am a vampire i blood lust is starting to over take me are you scared my love.” Cyn said lower husky voice. ' Shannon was not scared was more in love then afraid of Cyn “As pulled out her dread dagger and cut her wrist and said drink from me my love I am not afraid of what you are I love you no matter what you are. Cynric took Shannon's wrist and slowly started to drink her blood Shannon started to weaken from lose of blood and not sleeping at night. 

After Cynric drank from her wrist he noticed that Shannon was not going to make it very far that night as picked her up and carried out of the prison. He carried all to Riften and into Ragged Flagon he walked into Brynjolf's office and open the door to the bedroom where he stayed so of the time and laid Shannon down on the bed she was not dead she was sleeping for once. Brynjolf was in his office Cyn he said what did you do Shannon is she okay or did you turn her. “No Brynjolf she not a vampire she was very wore out she passed out in my arms I brought her so she would be safe please don't kill me.

"Cynric go rest in your coffin i will watch over her while you rest.

'No i am not leaving her alone right now. 'Alright Cynric take my bed and stay in there with her and take this Brynjolf threw him bottle size of wine bottle to keep you from feeding off of her. Cynric walked into the bedroom where she was sleeping he laid down next to her as she curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. Cynric wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. 

Later that on the evening Shannon woke up in Cynric's arms where am i she thought then she realize she was home in the Ragged Flagon in her bedroom that Brynjolf had shared with her until her was up and running. 

She stood up got into the dresser at the side of the bed and found her bottle of wine.

Cynric i love you and now I want you to go with me to the dark tower tonight by the way embrace me in darkness when you are ready to my love.

'When the time is right Shannon i will turn you let's head out before Brynjolf comes back. 

So off they went to the dark tower to be continued.


End file.
